


Mistletoe Muses and Their Musings by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A Threesome that is actually genuinely about Love, A festive Season story, Can be read as either TOS or AOS, Explicit Sex, M/M, M/M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, NC17, Oral and Anal Sex, Porn with Feelings, R, The Triumverate, gay men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: PWP with feelings. Threesomes sometimes make for hot fanfic, and when it's the Triumverate; it's also a true love story!McCoy talks frankly with Jim. Spock walks in. Lifelong Happiness ensues! Set between Christmas and New Year, when the Christmas Decorations are still on display. Hot love affair stuff. All consenting, all 3 included. No infidelity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy talks frankly with Jim. Spock walks in. Lifelong Happiness ensues! Set between Christmas and New Year, when the Christmas Decorations are still on display. Hot love affair stuff. All consenting, all 3 included. No infidelity. Inspired by a Prompt on Tumblr.

Mistletoe Muses and Their Musings

“You have many talents, but, right here and now, this, trying to figure out the particular Vulcan in question, isn’t one of them.” Bones told his friend, Jim.

“Aw, thanks for sugar coating it.” Jim kept his good humor, just about. “And, you can, I suppose? Figure him out, that is?”

“Sometimes, yeah!” McCoy noted. 

“Are you sure you’re not just telling me I’m crap at trying to get into his heart, because you have your own reasons for wanting me to back off?!” Jim grinned, manic somewhat, and toe to toe with his friend, Bones McCoy.

“And which one am I supposed to fancy the pants off? Him or you??” McCoy chuckled, giving as good as he got.

“Oh, I don’t know; the way you’re acting right now, I’d say it’s him you like, but I’m not sure; it could be both of us!” Jim countered.

“If you and I kissed, Spock wouldn’t entertain the idea of kissing either of us!” Bones laughed.

“Don’t be so sure of that, Doctor.” Spock’s voice, indeed Spock himself, suddenly entered the room.

McCoy looked at him. “Has someone spiked your Liquor with chocolate, Spock?”

“Quite possibly.” Spock noted, not unreasonably.

“Was it you, Jim?” McCoy jabbed his pointing finger into Jim’s chest.

“No. I mean it, it wasn’t.” Jim now looked at Spock, too, where he stood underneath the mistletoe Rand had put up at the entrance to Jim’s room.

“It’s alright. I believe it may have been Nyota.” Spock replied, speaking of Uhura.

“Do these women want you two for themselves, or are they just encouraging the both of you to make this ol’ country doctor very happy??” McCoy asked.

“Is that like asking, ‘is that a Phaser in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?” Jim asked, taking the last nip of alcohol from his shot glass.

McCoy gave him a blistering glare, and told him to “Shut up, Jim!” Then, the next thing Bones McCoy did was promptly grab his good friend, and snog the proverbial living daylights out of him. Both men tasted of brandy, but it only added to their spice and fire…

… As did Spock, who swiftly walked over to them, stroked the nape of McCoy’s neck, and caressed Jim’s shoulder.

Jim and McCoy felt their connection to Spock, and his to them, immediately.

They each used one of their hands to reach for his, and held on to him tightly, kissing him muchly, in what they knew to be the Vulcan way.

Then, when their own human kiss made them pause for breath, Spock turned his head, kissing one of them, then, the other, using his lips, and they didn’t waste the opportunity to kiss him back, either of them. Each of them put a hand on his chest, linking their own little fingers, side by side, locking their hands in place, and Jim and McCoy each took a side; one kissing Spock’s right ear, the other kissing his left; setting up a rhythm, they were trying to hump his hips as they kissed him, and with their Blessing, Spock let his skilled fingers trail up and down their spines, and then, cup one each of their butt cheeks.

Organising themselves slightly, they purposely fell to the floor.

Spock watched in awe as Jim and Bones voraciously undressed each other, and knelt up against each other, kissing.

Then, they undressed Spock, with his permission, and invited him to kneel up like they were doing, but in between them.

McCoy pulled him into a kiss first, and then, gently, drawing out the tension, Jim took over the kissing of Spock, standing behind him, but tilting Spock’s head slightly, so that they could look into each other’s eyes as they kissed with their lips and fingertips; his arms framing Spock, Jim reached down between Spock’s legs, sliding his hands up and down Spock’s length, and encouraging McCoy to coax and caress the Vulcan’s testicles.

McCoy kissed Spock’s midriff, then, his belly button, then his abdomen, then, his groin, and his inner thighs, all the while working around Jim’s administrations to the Vulcan’s slick self-lubricating penis.

The Doctor/Lover also noted that Spock’s balls secreted the same kind of lubricant, or was it semen? He went down on Spock to find out, but not before Jim gently took a two handed sliding ‘swipe’ of some of that self-lubricant, and worked it between Spock’s hot legs, and around the back, to his anal fold, and the pucker of his desert lean anus. He started by massaging it, gradually as he could, stretching it, then, McCoy reached up his hand for Jim to reach forward to, and take the pool of Spock’s lubricant collected on his palm. Jim brushed the natural lubricant off of McCoy’s hand; briefly entwining their fingers affectionately, before taking back his hand, now coated in Spock’s lubricant and pre-come combined, as McCoy’s upraised hand had been, before he returned it to Spock’s frontage.

Jim palmed his cock, upside, around the sides, and the underside, before gently clasping his wet fingers across Spock’s chest before him, and alternating that with tweaking the Vulcan’s already verdantly flushed nipples.

Jim eased himself up to Spock’s prepared hole, and gradually ‘fed’ his dick into it.

Oh, the bliss felt at that moment, unabashed, and combining, from and for, all three of them.

Soon, Jim’s fucker was up to the hilt. He was balls deep in Spock’s wonderful cavern; his balls were resting on Spock’s butt cheeks (they were so close); his palms, meanwhile, covered, and pawed at Spock’s nipples, and he rested his chin on one of Spock’s shoulders.

Spock just about managed to assist McCoy, as the Doctor rose up on his knees again, and kissed the back of Jim’s hands, spreading, and licking in between his fingers; flicking Spock’s flesh, underneath their cupping embrace, with his usually rather acerbic tongue.

Spock busied his hands, ‘learning’ quickly how to pleasure McCoy, by finger-kissing his genitalia, and caressing the triad there, between his ‘Southern Boy’ legs, with a longing that matched McCoy’s, and Jim’s, not in signature, but in potency. He also started to slip one of his hands around to McCoy’s ass, carefully exploring the inside canal to find the good Doctor/Amazing Lover’s prostate.

McCoy, who, like Spock, was pretty much touch starved, until now, came first, and he leant his head on Spock’s chest, just beneath where Jim’s arms and hands still clasped across it. Spock stroked the Doctor’s arms and ribs, before McCoy, wordlessly, dropped to his knees again, and revisited his new hobby of sucking Spock off…

Spock came, joyously writhing, and nearly genuflecting, between McCoy and Jim.

Jim kissed Spock’s neck, throat and face, rarely not also looking into his eyes.

He began to pump in and out of Spock, making him cum again, from his attention to the Vulcan’s thankfully, very human. Prostate organ.

McCoy caught this second lot of ejaculation in his hands, and smothered his torso, and Spock’s abdomen and legs, in it.

All, of this, was, and being able to sense, and feel their joy and release as well, of course, was driving Jim deliciously wild, but also, peculiarly tamed, with arousal; augmented through Spock’s touch telepathy increasingly connecting all three of them, like three fiery strands of fiery ribbon, drifting brushingly, dragging lingeringly, and twining inextricably, but, to them identifiably, together. Jim came, and his climax was, as theirs had been for him, like an orgasm to Spock and Bones; almost theirs, and, equally, enjoyable.

They held together, but, carefully managed, all three of them, to arrange themselves so that they lay upon the deck, curled around each other.

They stayed there for a time that Spock only absent mindedly calculated, and then, somehow, they picked each other off the floor.

“I’m not leaving you guys ever – Especially not tonight!” McCoy announced.

“I’m not leaving you two either!” Jim warmly smiled.

“And neither am I leaving either of you, not really ever, and especially not tonight.” Spock noted eloquently.

Jim and McCoy laced their arms together across Spock’s back, and he tucked a hand each around one side of their waists.

They walked toward Jim’s bed, and he looked at his bed gratefully. “Hallelujah that I upgraded to a bed as big as I did.”

“Indeed.” Spock agreed.

“Amen to that, and amen to this ‘new’ relationship of ours!” McCoy spoke, as they approached the bed, and began to temporarily unravel by each climbing upon it.

It wasn’t long before they re-settled into a configuration that suited all three of them, and felt, to each of them, like the most comfortable thing in all of the worlds!

The End..?  
28.2.17


End file.
